


Mötet med J2

by Supernaturallovers80



Category: Mötet med Jensen & Jared
Genre: Multi
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallovers80/pseuds/Supernaturallovers80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mötet som jag länge drömt om ska äntligen gå i uppfyllelse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mötet med J2

Min stora dröm kommer äntligen att gå i uppfyllelse. Ska äntligen få träffa Jensen & Jared. 

På RIKTIGT!!!!! 

 

jag kunde inte tro att mitt twitter meddelnde kunde väcka intresse. 

Jag hade fått ett meddelande av ingen mindre än  Jensen . Där det står 

"Dear  Johanna 

we love your tweet to the campanj Always keep  fighting. 

Your story concerned us wery mutch so me and Jared would love to meet you at the AirPort and talk with you Next week. " 

 

Love Jensen 

 

OMG! tänkte jag är detta ett skämt men sen fick jag veta att det är på riktigt detta. Mitt hjärta bulltadr och kroppen bara skakade. 

 

 tiden gick sakta och jag blev mer och mer nervös. händerna och benen bara skakade. 

en röst hörs i högtalarna att flight 57 från LA har landat. 

 

Nu är det snart dags!!!!

Hör hur någon ropar mitt namn tittar förvånad upp och möts av en elegant kvinna. Jag ser  att hon står med ett VIP band i handen. Hon hänger det runt min hals. På kortet står det mitt namn och backstage på. 

 

Jag följer kvinnan som leder mig mot ankomsthallen. 

Min blick tittar nervös mot utgången och det myllrar ut massa resenärer. 

 

Jag rycker till i kroppen  då jag hör 2 välbekanta röster komma närme och närmare. 

Helt plötsligt så står jag öga mot öga med Jensen & Jared. 

 

Jensen står där i jeans och kortärmad skjorta och ser helt underbar ut. Solbränd och skäggstubb som jag älskar. 

 

Jared är längre än vad jag föreställde mig. 

han är klädd i jeans och t-shirt scharf runt halsen och hatt. 

 

OMG tänkte jag tyst!!!!

Bakom står livvakten Cliff som alltid är med. 

 

Ser hur båda ler mot mig och jag ler tillbaka Jensen böjer sig mot mig för att ge mig en kram!!! Samtidigt som jag slår armarna om honom känner jag hans doft av parfym.

 

 

Jared böjde sig även han fram och jag släppte taget och fick ställa mig på tå får att nå upp och kunna krama. Så härliga kramar. 

 

Stammar fram 

\- Hi My namne is Johanna and I m so happy to se you. 

 

J2 svarar i mun på varandra 

\- Hi nice to meet you too Johanna 

 

 

Skakar fortfarande i hela kroppen och är så lycklig.  

\- Please can I have your autografh and take some Photo with both of you. Stammar jag fram.  

Både Jensen Jared svarar

\- Ofcourse  

 Jag börjar rota  runt i väskan efter papperslapp och penna men då ser jag att Jensen håller upp en Always Keep Fighting tröja med deras autografer. Sträcker mig fram och grabbar tag i tröjan med båda händerna. 

 

 

Nu är det fotot kvar att ta. Jag tittade upp på kvinnan som fortfarande stod bredvid mig. 

-Skulle du kunna ta en bild med min mobil. 

Hon nickade till svar, jag räckte över mobilen till henne med darrande händer. 

Jag ställde mig redo mellan killarna och log mitt största leende kände då deras armar bakom mig. Dom höll om mig båda två och det pirrade i magen. 

 

Strax innan killarna skulle vidare så gav dom mig en varsin kram och puss på kinden. Tror att många människor runt om kunde se mitt röda ansikte. 

 

innan J2 vände sig om för att gå gav dom mig ett leende och en vinkning. 

 

min blick följde dom hela vägen tills dom inte syntes mer. 

 

Detta är mitt livs bästa ögonblick och minne av mötet med J2

 

 

 

 


End file.
